Process control systems use a variety of field devices to control and/or monitor process parameters. Field devices, such as valves, typically have associated instruments, such as a valve position controller and/or a position transmitter, that control a position of the field device and/or transmit information about the field device to implement one or more desired process(es) and/or operation(s) within a process plant. An example valve assembly includes a diaphragm-type pneumatic actuator, which is controlled by an electro-pneumatic valve position controller. The valve position controller receives, for example, a control signal from a control unit or system (e.g., a control room system) and converts the control signal(s) into one or more pneumatic pressures that are provided to the pneumatic actuator to open, close or hold a position of a corresponding field device or valve. However, in some instances, the process system may experience an error or fail condition that may affect the accuracy and reliability of the valve. For example, communication between the controller and the control system may be interrupted or stalled. In such instances, the controller cannot receive a signal from the control system, thereby causing the flow control device to remain in its last position or condition.